wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thorny
Thorny is WeLikeIke47's OC. Don't steal. Appearance Orange and red, the colors of fire, are what make up this dragon's scales. The only odd thing is her green eyes, the feature most dragons notice first. But Aquila always shrugs it off, saying they're green because they're green. The same goes for her absence of fire, which she mainly blames on being in the cold as an egg. Aquila is tall, but muscular, due to training. She has numerous scars on her, particularly on her tail and behind her ears. Her wings aren't as big as a normal SkyWing's, and that's just another thing she blames on exposure to the cold. But all those are lies. For Aquila is no SkyWing. Aquila is a RainWing named Thorny. Her color-changing scales are permanently frozen on the colors of fire. Only her eyes betray her as not normal, one of the hints that she is a RainWing. Her wings are RainWing sized because she is a RainWing. The scars on her tail come from when part of it was cut off. The scars behind her ears are reminders of the RainWing ruff she used to sport. Aquila was never exposed to cold. Aquila was Thorny, a RainWing hatched in the Rainforest, but cast away. Personality Thorny is a stubborn, persistant dragon, who is also quite logical. This can easily be shown in why she doesn't stop pretending to be a SkyWing and go back to the Rainforest. It's quite simple in her mind. What is in the Rainforest that she would go back to? Her family? No, they tortured her and threw her out. Friends? All her friends are SkyWings. Fruit? She's a hunter. Sun time? Don't even think about it. But why stay as a SkyWing when, if you're discovered, you'll get imprisoned or killed? That's another thing about Thorny: she enjoys life-or-death situations, the thrill of the game of chance. Such an idea might frighten an ordinary dragon, but Thorny isn't exactly an ordinary dragon. All her life, starting as a misfit little RainWing in the Rainforest, to the oddball imposter in the Mountains, she's stuck out, and she knows that anywhere she goes, it'll just be the same way. Why not make herself useful? And that's why she trains so hard. After becoming a backup assassin, Thorny can finally put her somewhat meager talents to use. And she enjoys it. Abilities Thorny may be a RainWing, but her past has given her no RainWing abilities. Her scales, animus-enchanted to be frozen as orange and red, allow for no camoflauge or emotional switching. Thorny's fangs have been filed down to the point, where, they look as a SkyWing's front teeth, and no venom can come from them. These disabilities, as well as no real SkyWing powers, lead Thorny, as Aquila, to rely fully on strength and speed. Perhaps this is how this imposter ended up as both messenger and backup assassin. History Thorny hatched in the Rainforest, four years before the great war ended. She was the youngest of two. Her older sister, Angelic, was obviously their parent's favorite. And the favoritism went way beyond reasonable. It was almost unbearable. It first started with Thorny's mother, an animus, enchanting her scales to become frozen as red and orange, while her favored sister watched on. It was decided, sometime in the next year, to further disable Thorny and to bully her even more. They filed down her fangs, to the point where no venom could ever come from them. This rendered Thorny mostly defenseless. Thorny was hurt both physically and mentally. She decided to listen in on the decisions of her family. One night, a year before the Dragonets of Destiny arrived at the Rainforest, Thorny learned that, through the wants of her favored sister, her parents planned to further hurt her. Alarmed, Thorny tried to run, but her mother used her animus powers to hold Thorny in place, preventing her escape. While she was frozen, her parents let Angelic cut off Thorny's ruff and roughly a fourth of her tail. Eventually, Angelic finished at left, laughing the whole time. Another year passed, filled with abuse and suffering. Thorny could hardly fit in anymore, barely even looking like a RainWing and more like a SkyWing. But it was in this year that the Dragonets of Destiny arrived, and the RainWings learned about the outside world, and, most important to Thorny's family, the SkyWings. Soon after, Thorny's animus mother dragged her to the Sky Kingdom and left her there, hoping for her demise. However, Thorny saw a second chance. Pretending to be one of the fire-colored dragons that inhabited the mountains, Thorny invented a false backstory, a fake SkyWing name, and strove to make herself useful in her new home. This led to her love of the game of chance, being an imposter SkyWing and enjoying it. Gallery Thorny of the RainWings.PNG Thorny the RainWing.PNG Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (WeLikeIke47)